Project Summary/Abstract This is a first submission of a NIDA Senior Scientist Research and Mentorship (K05) award application. Funding for this grant would begin at the end of the candidate's second NIDA K24 award, Mentoring in Drug Abuse Neuroimaging (DA015116). The major aims of this application would be to relieve the PI of substantial clinical responsibilities in order to have more protected time for research (25% effort); mentoring (25% effort); and infrastructure building (25% effort). The Specific Aims of this K05 application are as follows: 1. To actively participate in independent and collaborative R01 research projects. This research should require 25% effort, and initially will consist of funded research that is supported by grants: 5R01DA024070, Longitudinal neuroimaging of methamphetamine-dependent adolescents (PI: Renshaw and Lyoo, 9/08-6/13); 1R01DA025065, Sex/gender and nicotine addiction: Hormones behavior and neuroimaging (PI: Mello and Renshaw, 3/10-12/14); 5R01DA027135, Citicoline treatment of methamphetamine dependence (PI: Renshaw, 8/09-7/11); and 5R01MH58681, MRI/MRSI studies of bipolar treatment response (PI: Renshaw, 9/99-6/11) in collaboration with my trainees. 2. To continue spending time working with young investigators. My on-going mentoring activities for my fourteen current mentees will require 25% of my effort, which will allow me to meet or speak with each of my current and future trainees on a weekly basis. 3. To engage in building the clinical drug abuse research infrastructure at the University of Utah. In addition to a recently funded research dedicated scanner, I would like to work toward Translational Drug Abuse Research Training (T32); Research Education (R25); and Center (P20) grant submissions over the five year period funding. These projects will also require approximately 25% of my effort and, if successful, will serve as resources that will greatly expand our ability to train younger investigators. ! PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative Drug abuse remains a major public health problem in the United States. This grant, if funded, would provide 75% protected time for clinical drug abuse research (25%), mentoring of younger scientists with interest in drug abuse research (25%), and further development of a drug abuse research infrastructure at the University of Utah (25%). New research will focus on methamphetamine dependence and drug abuse by youth, both of which are pressing local problems in Salt Lake County.